Gaterboy and Porcupine
This is the fifth episode of Inferno's Adventures. Plot The screen faded to Inferno and Kyd boarding the ship. They walked to the back and almost directly into the back of the ship where the beds were. The stared down. "Hullo?" Kyd asked. "You sound funny when you say h-" Inferno was about to say, but was cut off by the snoring of the creature. It was a big, bulky green reptilian creature. Kyd pushed him a few times and flinched everytime as if it was gonna pop up and cut his face off. "Umm, Hello?" Inferno said. The was a little moan and the creature turned to face them. It looked like an alligator. "Hey, thanks for-ya know saving me." The alligator said. "Your welcome, so may I ask you sir what your name is?" Volan said, appearing out of what seemed like nowhere. "My name-my name is Gatorboy." He said. "A boy on a high protein diet." Inferno whispered to Kyd. "I-I crashed there sev-several years ago, luckily a jar of fire fell out of nowhere. Gladfully, I pulled the jar of a-at the right time, t-thank you again." Gatorboy said. "Go back to bed, you've had a hard time." Kyd said with a loving voice. Gatorboy smiled and turned back over. Inferno closed the curtain around the bed and they all walked out. "Woah, can he be our new bodyguard?" Inferno said. "No, he told me that he was seperated from his brother several years ago in that ship crash and his brother appearently ended up landing somewhere else. He said it was on the planet Terradino." Volan said. "ADVENTURE TI-" Inferno is about to say, but Finn and Jake pop up. "NO, THAT CATCHPHRASE IS COPYRIGHTED!" Finn says then they both disappear. "Can we do that, I didn't know we could do that....." Kyd said. "Anyways....." Inferno said and thought for a minute. "TIME FOR ADVENTURE!" Inferno said. "I guess that's okay." Finn said off screen. They all got into their seats and took off. "UGH... I'M SO HUNGRY!" Inferno said and his stoumach growled. "THEN GO EAT!" Volan said. "I DON' KNOW WHERE THE KITCHEN IS!" Inferno said. "Down the left hall and the second door on the left." Volan said. "YAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy.........." Inferno yelled and it dyed out as he ran down and in the room. Five minutes later, Inferno came back with sandwiches. He threw everyone one and started chomping down on his and rooting through the bag for more. "ARE WE THERE YET!?" Inferno said after another five minutes. "Ya know, why don't you just head off to bed." Kyd said and walked over, then patted Inferno's shoulder. "FINEEEEEEEEEEE, It was a turkey sandwich anyways so I'm getting tired." Inferno said and yawned the screen followed Inferno back to the bed. Inferno climbed in his bed and closed the curtain. When did we get theese curtains? Inferno thought to himself. Soon enough, the light started exiting his eyes and he fell into a sleep. When he woke up, he felt really refreshed, he smiled and jumped out of bed. Everyone was still asleep including Gatorboy who must have really not been able to get much sleep on Piscciss. Inferno walked by and into the main room, lit by only his fire. He walked through and sat on the couch. He picked up a bagel and silently bit it. Inferno walked into the command room and looked out the window. He saw a planet in the distance that was slowly growing closer. Even though Inferno did not know, the viewers would know that this place resembles Earth. "WOAH, TIME FOR ADVENTURE." Inferno says. "Nah........ It isn't catchy enough." He said to himself. Inferno walked to his chair and jumped on it. He looked around and saw the ship was on auto-pilot so it would land itself. He kept eating his bagel. People started waking up, so the ship became more lit and lively. "Hm, A catchphrase.........." Inferno kept saying too himself atleast 3 times. "SPACE ROCK STRAIGHT AHEAD!" Kyd yelled. Volan got big eyed. "TAKE COVER!" Everyone jumped down, causing the ship to spiral out of the rocks way. "Whew, that was a close-HERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Kyd yelled. This one took off the left wing of the space ship. This caused the ship to spiral too but in a more violent, twisty, turny way. The ship quickly leaned to the left causing them to fall over. Then when they got up, it turned to the right, causing them to fall over. "I have an idea!" Volan said while everyone was still on the ground, in a dog pile looking thing. Gaterboy, go on the left side, Kyd and Inferno to the left, and I'll activate super speed." Volan said. Gaterboy stood up, causing the ship to lean towards the right and Kyd and Inferno where crawling and climbing up the floor to the other side which soon balanced out. Volan's plan was working. "NOW!" He said and hit the button for a dramatic effect. The ship jumped into a hyper speed like and the screen faded to Terradino. There was a Vaxasaurian standing near a tree, a rock, and a very short cliff. You could see the ship spiraling in the air and the fire and smoke coming from the back. Fade to the ship and shows everyone on the floor screaming. They crash landed in a random area that had nothing there, but a rock. They all crawled out of the ship. "Why does this happen like every episode?" Inferno asked. Everyone seemed to ignore him. "So this is Terradino, nice place." Kyd said. They started the search for Porcupine. They searched high and low, showing different frames from them running away from a giant boulder, to a giant Vaxasuarian running after them, to them staring at a beautiful lake seen, then quickly switches to a picture of Kyd covered in seaweed. "Where else could Porcupine be?" Inferno said. "Here, here, I'm here help me." said a voice as a giant evolved Vaxasaurian marched, followed by many regular Vaxasaurians in shackles. "PORCUPINE!" Gaterboy said. Gaterboy jumped into the crowd and and started breaking random shackles. Many of them cried with glee and thanks until the evolved Vaxasuarian noticed. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE." He said after he turned around. No one answered, but he to a brief punch to the jaw from Gaterboy. Next thing anyone knew, as h*ll broke loose, I get you could say. Running dinosaurs with shackles. The evolved Vaxasaurian screaming in pain with spikes suddenly popping out of his arm, Gaterboy and someone else attacking him. When Inferno and the rest came back to their senses, they knew it was time to fight. "IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME!" Inferno said. Kyd, Volan, and Inferno jumped into the brawl. Another uppercut from Gaterboy. A swift blow at Porcupine, A rage filled blast of fire from Inferno, a tail swipe at Volan, and a bunch of clones stabbing him with their blades. Finally, The Evolved Vaxasaurian fell. "Call the plumbers." Porcupine said to Gaterboy. Gaterboy quickly grabbed a hour glass looking badge and mumbled into it. Minutes later, an alien plumber arrived and he was a Tertamand. With all four arms, he grabbed the Evolved Vaxasaurian away. "This isn't the last you heard of L'jumon!" He yelled before being pushed into the ship of the plumber. "Well, we just heard it and you're going to jail, so maybe not!" Inferno yelled. Gaterboy and Porcupine joined the plumber ship and waved good bye. Volan, Kyd and Inferno walked back to the destroyed ship. "So, what are we gonna do here?" Inferno asked. Kyd smiled, then multiplied. Characters *Inferno *Kyd *Volan *Gaterboy *Porcupine Villains *L'jumon *Space Rocks (For destorying the ship) Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort